


Welcome to Hell

by Batfan



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alex is Mephistopheles, Alex runs hell, Bill is Johnathan, Crack, Deal With It, Dipper haunts Bill, Dipper is Sock, Dipper is a demon, I fell in love with the animation and couldn't resist, I'm Bad At Tagging, Inspired by youtube video, M/M, There is no Mabel, Welcome to Hell - Au, bill is human, not my best work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 12:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11737485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batfan/pseuds/Batfan
Summary: Dipper sleep kills his parents by accident, then kills himself after burying their bodies. However, that's not the end for the brunette.After he dies he lands in hell. He soon gets a job where he has to help the people he haunts to kill themselves.His first victim was a blonde nobody by the name of Bill.Dipper never expected a simple task to be absolutely difficult.





	Welcome to Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Dipper is Sock  
> Bill is Jonathan  
> Alex is Mephistopheles
> 
> I take no credit for the plot or characters. Its kind of like an 'imagine your OTP' kind of thing. I literally just replaced the original characters and switched them with Gravity Falls, and changed Sock's hat, Meph's shirt, and Jonathan's likes and color of shoes.
> 
> Mabel is not mentioned but she is staying at a friends house while everything went down, and stayed with Grunkle Stan when she found out.

I highly recommend you watch the video before reading or else you're gonna get so confused.

https://youtu.be/5LQe5nR2CgM

 

~

Dipper Pines was chilling in the fridge when it suddenly opened to reveal the grumpy blonde he has been haunting for awhile.

"Hey, hot stuff. See somethin' ya like?"

He said smirking as he pointed his thumbs at himself, knowing fully well that everything he did pissed the other off.

"Ugh...I think I just lost my appetite..." The blonde grumbled as he closed the door and walked away. "Why are you still here?"

Dipper phased through the fridge and quirked an eyebrow while smiling like the little shit he is.

"I think the more appropriate question is why are _you_  still here?"

He couldn't see his victim, but he heard his next words crystal clear.

"Uh, because you suck at your job?"

At the insulting words, Dipper jumped in shock and messed with his hat as a nervous tick.

"I ju-...I-I suck at my job? I...I suck at my _job_?! Bill...d...do you really think I suck at my job?"

~

It was a dark stary night as a young brunette dug three big holes into a clear spot in the town's cemetery. The sound of the shovel hitting and shuffling the dirt was the only sound along with the croaks of frongs and chips from crickets.

One of the holes was already filled, for he already finished its purpose, so he continued working on the third dirt hole and didn't stop until he made it deep enough.

When he checked to make sure that it was indeed far down, he placed the shovel down and dragged the heavy body, with its black bag over its head, into the freshly dug grave.

This is Dipper. He just killed his parents...in his sleep. Now of course, most people would be, perhaps, a little shaken after having just accidentally sleep-murdered their parents...but Dipper was not most people

See, Dipper had been struggling with the overwhelming desire to kill things all his life. You could say he had some mildly homicidal tendencies.

No. What made Dipper so uneasy, was what he had to do next.

The brunette sat on the ground, away from the graves, and picked up the knife that layed on the grass next to him.

"Well, old friend." He said to the silverware in his hands. "Never thought I'd find myself at your business end."

Dipper stood up from the dewy green blades of earth, and looked around as he talked to himself about his next moves.

"Hmm...last words? Eulogy?... I suppose it doesn't really matter. Its not like anyone's listening or watching me right now."  
With those as his last living words, Dipper plunged the knife into his chest and fell backwards into his awaiting grave.

_

Dipper opened his eyes to see a tall male with brown hair - a shade lighter than his own - wearing a red flannel shirt, standing over him. It was dark all around him, but he could easily see the man's side burns and beard.

"Welcome to Hell. Would you like a hand?"

Dipper smiled and took the outstretched hand from the grown stranger.  
"Ah, sure! Thank you, sir."

The man in flannel pulled him up and he must've done a magic trick for they were suddenly inside a business room.  
"This," He said gesturing around the room, "is my office."

Dipper immediately noticed the giant file cabinet that stretched on and on for miles up.

"Have a seat."

The stranger leaned against his desk and looked down at the brunette.  
"Do you know why you're here, Mr. Pines?"

Dipper noticed the man's accent and mentally thought it suited him, before he looked down at the ground and shrugged.  
"Because... I killed my parents? I...killed myself...?"

The older male checked out his nails as he responded to the fresh soul sitting in the chair.  
"Yeah, well, I'd kill my parents too if they named me Dipper."

The brunette ignored the smile on his face and looked around the strangely normal looking office. Wasn't this supposed to be Hell? The home of lost souls and chaos?

"Where's all the brimstone and fire? Why am I not being _tortured_  as we speak? _Suffering_  for all of eternity?!!"

The other male got up and walked passed him as he headed straight towards a door. Dipper noticed that the older man talks with his hands.

"Oh, don't sound so desperate, kid! See, I'm currently in the process of having Hell renovated."

Dipper got up from the chair while the man stopped in his tracks and held his hands behind his back as he spoke.  
"Everyone's off the hook right now. The only one suffering...is _me_!"

The young soul flinched at the sudden loudness. He looked at the other brunette as he dramatically turned around as he held the wand for the blinds on the door.

"Would you look at this place? Its a freakin' mess."

He twisted the wand, causing green light to flow in the room, so Dipper walked up to see what the man was talking about. The other brunette continued his rant as they both looked through the cracks of the blinds to the other side of the door. Dipper looking confused, and the stranger looking worried.

"The gluttons and the lawyers are in the middle of what looks like a turf war. The murderers have been hanging out with the network executives - that simply can't be a good influence on them."

The older man nervously held his nails up to his mouth while continuing to stare out into the green light. Dipper quirked up an eyebrow and cocked his head to the side in question.

"The murderers or the network executives?"

Suddenly the stranger, who Dipper guess is the ruler of Hell or something, gripped onto his shirt as he, once again, dramatically expressed his distress.

" _Either_!"

When the man started to whine into his hands, Dipper nervously put his hand on the male's shoulder in an attempt to comfort him.

"So...what's gonna happen?"  
Immediately the male sprung back up and turned them away from the blinds and put his arm around Dipper's shoulder.

"What's gonna happen is: _I'm_  gonna make _you_  an offer."  
He said as dropped his arm from the boy's shoulder.

At the mention of an offer, Dipper perked up.  
"Oh! You mean like a deal with the Dev-"

The male seemed to know what he was going to say and quickly frowned and dramatically dropped his shoulders.  
"I mean like a job offer!"

Dipper gave the male a sour face for interrupting him, but the man didn't seem to care.

"Oh, come off it, Pines, I already have your soul, y'think I'm gonna challenge you to a fiddling contest or something?"

The young soul perked up again at the mention of a challenge but was instantly confused when the other said fiddling. The older male didn't take long to switch to a new topic, and smiled as he placed his hand on Dipper's shoulder to push him back towards the desk.

"Anyway! The truth is, kiddo, you remind me of myself."

They paused halfway and looked at each other.  
"Yourself? B-but you're-?"

The male spun him around and held him at arms length as he grinned down at the confused soul.  
"Alex Hirsch. Please, call me Alex."

Dipper smiled before turning around and smugly stated his response.

"Well, as long as we're gonna be all "buddy-buddy" about it, you can call me Dipper!"  
He said as he pointed to himself with his thumb.

The male, now known as Alex, smiled and shrugged his shoulders.  
"Alright Mr. Pines, Dipper it is. Oookay then, let me just pull up your file."

Dipper sat down again in the desk chair as Alex opened up the giant file cabinet. He looked up at a tranquility poster and smiled to himself before noticing an old computer sitting on the desk. He leaned over to look at the screen, which was blue and had the words 'Macrosoft' with a logo as the 'o'

"You know, you'd think being on a separate plane of existence and all, we'd have something a bit more sophisticated than a _file_  cabinet, _but_  you'd be wrong."

He then looked back at the brunette sitting down and smiled at him.  
"So! Tell me, Dipper! How'd you get into the whole _killing_  people thing?"

He went back to searching while Dipper put his hands on his knees as he tried to explain his reasonings.  
"Well, its... kind of personal..."

Alex smiled as he continued searching.  
"I won't tell a soul."

"Well, I mean its... its a long story..."  
Dipper said as he looked down and tried to justify himself, but was shocked when Alex flung open the metal file cabinet causing miles of it to fly pass Dipper. It seems like magic.

"Oh, I've got an eternity."  
Alex said as he floated upside down above the files, searching for the specific one.

Dipper furrowed his eyebrows and stared at the upside down brunette.  
"Do you ever plan to stop responding in clever puns?"

"When this place freezes over!"  
Alex soon float right side up and held out a file in front of him as he announced in victory. "Ah-ha! Found it!"

He floated down in to his seat and grinned at the file in his hand, before pointing his pointer finger back at the cabinet. When he did that, the cabinet file that seemed to open for miles, zoomed passed the two and quickly closed its self.

Alex leaned back into his squeaky chair as he placed his hands behind his head.

"Now, Dipper. This demonary position I'm about to offer you is kind of a big deal." He then leaned foward and placed his arms ontop of his desk. "You'll be assigned to a human counterpart. Its your job to haunt..."

Dipper perked up.

"...torment..."

His smile got wider.

"...pester..."

The smile quickly fell as he became confused.

"...aaand be a general nuisance to this human until eventually he, uh, y'know..."

Dipper liked where this was going.

"...punches his own ticket."

The young soul was bouncing in the seat from his growing excitement in the matter. "We may be under construction but we still have a quota to-"

Dipper excitedly stood up from the chair and placed his hands on top the desk as he leaned in with a giant smile on his face.  
"You mean I get to _kill_  people?!"

"Nnnot exactly. You get to _help_  people kill _themselves_."

Dipper sat down again and crossed his arms as he pretended to think the opportunity over.

"Hmm...and if I decline your offer?"

"You won't."

"Ha! Well...I can't argue with that!"

Alex smiled as he pushed the file towards the young brunette for him to look it over.

"Your first assignment is in there. You work five days a week, nine to five, and you get the weekends off!"

Alex continued talking about how "she only gives Sundays off" and blah blah blah. Dipper didn't care to continue listening to the other brunette. He was too busy and focused at looking over the file that was handed to him.

Name: William "Bill" Cipher  
Age: Teen  
Eyes: Perpetually Half-Lidded  
Hair: Animation  
Likes: Dorritos  
Dislikes: Most of the things

 _Huh_....  
Dipper thought to himself as he took a closer look at the blonde's portfolio. From what he can tell, the kid's hair was half black - half blonde, had blue tired eyes, and a deep frown on his pale face.

_

Dipper was back on the earth plane, and currently standing two yards away from his victim. They stood on the end of the neighborhood street, next to a stop sign.

Bill had his hands in his oversized gray hoodie, slouching while listening to music from his purple headphones. He ignored the brunette until he took a giant step closer to him, and glanced at the scowling blonde. Dipper snapped his head back at attention when Bill looked at the strange brunette next to him.

The blonde's fierce glare caused Dipper to suddenly get nervous for he started to shake. Luckily, Bill looked away to where he was originally staring, and Dipper gulped in nervous relief.

A few seconds passed and a beaten up school bus with the number 86, rolled into a stop in front of them. The doors opened and let the blonde in. Dipper followed suit, but the doors shut on him, causing him to phase through them. He entered the bus, but his lower half was still phasing through the walkway.

He looked around before quickly floating up and walking over to where his victim sat. The blonde had his head leaning up against the window, looking through it as he listened to his music, with his messenger bag resting in the spot next to him.

Dipper cocked his body to the side and looked at him, again, trying to get his attention. When he didn't, the brunette's pupils grew as he creepily stared at the blonde. It didn't take long for Bill to feel a creepy presence staring at the back of his head. The moment he saw the blonde's body tense, Dipper smiled in victory.

Bill turned his head to look at the brunette and begrudgingly knew why he didn't take any of the empty seats around them. So in a dramatic, passive aggressive manner, he picked of his bag from it's spot and placed it in his lap, so the weird brunette could sit down.

Dipper smiled again and sat down, but the moment he sat down he heard Alex's voice calling out to him.

"Hey, kid!"

He looked over to his side to see Alex, in all his flannel glory, sitting with one leg crossed over the other, in the empty seat next to the one the younger brunette was sitting in. Dipper furrowed his eyebrows in question.

"Why is he ignoring me?"

Alex shrugged his shoulders and smiled as he responded.

"Uh...'cause he's disillusioned with humanity? I mean he is a teenager."

Dipper nodded his head back as gesture towards the blonde behind him.

"Can he see me?"

Alex shifted in his seat and placed his hands behind his head as if he was on vacation and relaxing in a hammock.

"He can, they can't."

"Can he see you?"

"Nope!"

"Can he hear us?"

"He can hear _you_. _You're_ talking to yourself."

Alex sat back up into his seat and watched the other brunette.

"Wha-?" Dipper turned around to look at his victim and furrowed his eyebrows more before turning back around to Alex and quirked an eyebrow up. "Nu- _uh_! He wearing headphones!"

Only to be surprised to see that Alex wasn't there anymore. Dipper looked back at the scowling blonde with purple headphones, before grumbling and rolling his eyes up.  
_

They were inside of Bill's class. Dipper sat in the empty seat next the blonde as he worked on a worksheet for the day. The brunette got curious and leaned over the desk to see what the blonde was working on. Bill looked at the him the moment he leaned too far and caused the entire desk to tip over with its unbalanced weight. Bill watched as Dipper went tumbling down, causing a huge cluttering sound that disrupted the class.

Gasps from the other students filled the room as well as the teacher's disapproving accusation.  
" _William_!"

Bill looked at them in disbelief. Couldn't they see that the weird brunette kid in a pine tree trucker hat was the one to cause the disturbance?  
_

It was lunchtime, finally. Bill was about to take a big bite out of his delicious sandwich when brown hair and a whole bunch of vibrant colors walked in front of the table and around it. He looked at him quizzically as the kid sat down right next to him. He placed an arm on the table and propped his chin in the other hand. Smiling as he stared at Bill.

The blonde didn't like it at all, so his scowl deepened as he got up from the table and picked up his tray of food and left. Leaving Dipper at the table to watch him leave, causing his nose to twitch at his victim's action.

_

It was gym class time. Bill switched out his hoodie and jeans for a plain white T-shirt, gym shorts, and his normal yellow converse

The blonde was currently chasing down a basketball ball in the middle of the court. Other students running along side him. He grabbed the ball and looked around the other boys on the court. Apparently some jock decided it be funny to kick him in the back. Bill doubled over, but caught himself before falling spotted the weird kid, who was still in his odd outfit.

The brunette looked a little surprised, as Bill glared at him. Though, the kid suddenly had a reassuring smile on his face and waved his arms to signal Bill to pass him the ball. So Bill did.

However, the smile on the kid's face dropped as the ball head straight towards him. He furrowed his eyebrows as his expression became serious and side stepped out of the way so the ball wouldn't hit him.

It bounced away as the other boys chased after it. Their shoes squeaking all the while. Dipper stared at the blonde while he dragged his hands down in exasperation, and stared back at the brunette as he grumbled.

The other boys ran passed him and shoved him on their way as they laughed. Bill regained his balanced and looked at the kid with a look that screamed:  
'What the hell? You made me look like a fool.'

Dipper smiled as he shrugged his shoulders and cocked his head to the side.

_

Bill got off of the buss for it was the end of the school day. The young brunette followed suit and floated above the ground as he watched the blonde. He stopped for a second and sighed out as he pursed his lips in thought before glaring at the ground and continuing his stalking.

He floated about a yard away from the blonde as he listened to his music from his purple headphones. They soon reached his house. Dipper touched down back on earth as the victim stopped in front of his door and pulled his headphones off.

" _What_  do you _want_!?"

He said exasperated as he looked behind him at the brunette. Dipper took in a deep breath as he furrowed his eyebrows, trying to focus on his next words.

"I, uh....I'm a demon?...and I'm here to haunt you? - wait that was terrible..."

  
Bill wasn't amused so he ignored the kid, opened his door, and walked in, leaving Dipper to stand in the middle of the concrete walk way.  
"I, uh, okay-"

When the door shut, Dipper hunched over and frowned in embarrassed defeat for the day.  
_

It was another day of Dipper's attempt of annoying and pestering the blonde.

Dipper and Bill stood at the end of the neighborhood street in silence as they waited for the bus to roll in. Dipper smiled at Bill, but he didn't look amused, and just like the first day, Dipper snapped his head back to attention as the other glared.  
_

In class, Bill was doing his work like always. He glanced over at the empty seat next to him and smiled when he saw that the kid, who claimed to be a demon, wasn't there. He looked back down at his work and sighed in relief, only to be surprised when the brunette phased through his desk, smiling, and was practically nose to nose with him.

Dipper leaned up more causing Bill to lean back and tip his chair and desk over, him along with it. He fell to the ground with a sound of surprised, causing kids in his class to laugh at his misfortune. He glared up at the smiling brunette, who was leaning over ontop of him.

In the laughter of other students, the teacher's scolding voice broke out.  
"For the _last_ time..."  
_

It was lunch time now. When Dipper sat down next to him, he didn't bother to get up and instead took the time to acknowledge the kid.  
"So you're really a ghost?"

Dipper smugly puffed out his chest and smiled cockily at the blonde sitting beside him.

"Demon, actually!"

"Huh."  
_

Its another day of Haunting, and like usual, Dipper was annoying the crap out Bill. At the bus stop, the brunette was dancing in a way that had Bill face palming. The kid's purple skirt swooshing in the motions as he had a big smile.  
_

The demon sat on top of the desk next to Bill and leaned in as the blonde did his work.  
"You should probably just kill yourself."

Annoyed the blonde paused his work, and places his hand at the corner of the desk the kid was sitting on, and pushed it over, taking Dipper along with it. He didn't care if he got in trouble for it by this point. So, he just continued his work.

_  
Lunch time became a little uncomfortable for Dipper lifted up his shirt during a conversation and showed Bill the green light that glowed around the hole where Dipper stabbed himself. Blood in it kept circling around the forever wound. "...plus I got this neat, spooky hole!"

Bill could only stare at it as he held his sandwich.

_

The blonde was standing in front of a urinal as he did his business, while a tall jock, who had dark hair and a letterman jacket on, was doing his business one urinal over.

Suddenly Dipper phased his head through the wall and tried to creep his victim out by making weird noises and sticking his tongue out while the blonde did his business.

"Blaaaa!"

However, Bill didn't get phased by it and instead glared at him.

"Dude, I'm _peeing_."  
The jock in the restroom gave a weirded out and confused expression towards the blonde, and both boys looked over at him. Dipper still had his tongue out as he creased his eyebrows up, and Bill stood still, a little mortified. The blonde forgot that no one can see the brunette except him.

_

  
Bill was walk in back home while Dipper floated behind him like usual. The brunette suddenly floated up and around his victim, causing the blonde to stop dead in his tracks for Dipper floated really close in front of him. "Whatcha' listenin' to?"

"Uh, Valhalla Soundbox?"

Dipper flew right up in Bill's face with a big grin.

"Never heard of 'em!"

Bill took his headphones off and held them out to the confused floating brunette.

"Seriously? You're unbelievable..."

Dipper was shocked to see Bill offering his precious headphones and stared at the thing. He nervously debated on taking his hat off, but decided that he'd be brave. So he gripped the tip of his pine tree trucker hat and pulled it off of his head, reaviling his cowlick and the birthmark he's always hated.

He looked down embarrassed by his appearance. It didn't help when Bill put a hand up to his mouth to try and smother the laughter that bubbled its way up. It was the first time he heard the guy laugh, but the amount of embarrassment was louder than his shock.

Bill walked away, and Dipper immediately pulled his hat back on as he frowned. He was never doing that again.

_

Another day, another haunt.

Dipper waited for his victim to show up at the bus stop. It didn't take long for the blonde to rush up with a piece of toast in his month. He hunched over to catch his breath, while Dipper smugly smiled and placed his hands in the pocket part of his unique shirt.

"You're late."

Bill glared up at his tormenter and ground as he mumbled around the bread in his mouth.

"...I hate you."

_

Lunch was as usual. Dipper pestering and grossing Bill out as he showed him the hole in his chest again. The blonde stared at it as held onto his sandwich, while the brunette looked at him expectantly with a dopey smile.

"Wanna stick something in it?"

Bill scrunched his eyebrows up in thought as he continued to stare at the gaping green hole.

"Y-...kinda?"  
_

They were walking / floating back towards Bill's house, except this time they were laughing and talking with each other as Dipper told him stories and jokes. Now that he wasn't humiliated because of his hair, Dipper to the chances to admire Bill's smile and laugh for it was a rare thing to see on the guy.

The tormenter and tormentee soon reached the blonde's house. Just like their routine, Dipper floated in the middle of the concrete walk way while Bill opened the door. Except this time the blonde called out to the demon.

 

"...later!"

They both smiled at each other before Bill closed the door and leaned up against it as he sighed out in relief. He then pushed off the door and started walking away when Dipper was sudden up in his face.

The brunette's normal grin on his face as he spoke to his victim.

"I just realized, I can get into your house _whenever I want_!"  
~

Dipper was going to confront the blonde for saying that he "sucked at his job" when Alex popped in out of nowhere in the kitchen. He was leaning up against the kitchen table with his arms crossed.

"So! How long's it been, Dipper? A day? A month? A _week_?...eh?"

Dipper tensed up and looked away, afraid that Alex was going to scold him for taking so long with the job.

"I...I..."

"No, really, the concept of time is something you people made up. I... I really can't wrap my head around it."

He said shrugging his shoulders.

Dipper's own shoulders dropped as he furrowed his eyebrows in understanding of what Alex really meant.

"Oh..."

"Anyway! Uh, the point is, I hadn't really anticipated this lasting much linger than like, a student thesis film."

Again, Alex moved his hands around as he talked.

Dipper furrowed his eyebrows deeper in question.

"A what?"

"Never mind." The brunette in flannel side stepped around Dipper and watched the young soul's reactions. "So, you're really takin' your sweet time with this one, huh?"

The younger brunette skunked his shoulders as he reported to his boss, but couldn't see the man for he was behind him.

"Its just....its been kinda hard."

Alex cocked his head as he continued to smile.

"So, you're not cut out for it? Is that what you're saying?"

"No! I mean-"

Alex then placed his hands into his pant pockets and lean towered as he smirked knowingly.

"So you're stalling 'cause you **_like_**  the guy?"

Dipper's eyes widened at the sudden confrontation.

"N-no, its not that! I-"

"Then what?"

Dipper furrowed his eyebrows as he began to get frustrated from everything. The constant questions and the difficulty of what's _supposed_  to be an easy task.

"Its just that...he doesn't even care! He's not affected! I pester him in class until he disrupts everyone. I make him uncomfortable while he's eating lunch. I harass him in the urinal..."

"Oh yeah, yeah...I saw that in the little montage...yeah."

"I've got him passing balls to a ghost in gym class!"

"He's makin' passes at you?"

"Everyone's starting to think he's crazy, but its just not getting to him!" Dipper then skunked his shoulders and looked down to the side as he sulked. "Why won't he notice me!?"

Alex crossed his arms and looked at the young soul.

"Why're you gettin' so bent outta shape about this? Its not like there's a deadline, I mean...y'know, it just has to happen...eventually.

After Alex said that, a thought came rushing into Dipper's mind that he never really thought about until now. His eyebrows scrunched up, like he was a little worried, but that definitely wasn't the case, because he doesn't care about his victim...right?

"Well...what happens to him when I get him to actually do it?"

"Well! We're going to need somebody to alphabetize the Hall of Crippling Phobias for the rest of eternity." Alex walked around as he responded to the other brunette. He then stopped and perked up as a sudden idea came into mind. "Hey! He doesn't have a fear of alphabetizing does he? Aww, that woul be _so good_!"

Dipper turned around to face his boss and the worried look from before came back.

"But...what if I can't do it?"

The younger brunette caught the double meaning behind his words. On one scenario, he might not be able to get the blonde to the point where he "punches his own ticket", and on another scenario, maybe he doesn't _want_  the guy to be dead.

"Oh! Well then you're fired."

Dipper nervously smiled at the joke.

"Ah-"

" _That_....wasn't...a pun." Alex walked passed him again as the kid's smile fell. "Well! See ya' later, Dipper!"

Alex disappeared, leaving Dipper alone in the kitchen to think. The brunette nervously messed with the large, red knotted scarf around his neck in his hands frowned sady as he thought.

He then made up his mind for he straightened up his posture and adjusted his pine tree trunker hat before turning around to find his blonde.

"Bill, come on! A little death never _killed_ anybody!"

"For the last time, _stop_  talking to yourself, and get out of my house!"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking a little break from Professor William Cipher, but I'm still writing for it. So if you're one of those readers waiting for an update, then don't worry. I'm still gonna post!


End file.
